This is Farewell
by WhyteRoze28
Summary: Graduation Day, and Hermione has to speak of friends lost. Can she hold together, or will she break? And is Harry really dead? Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anyone else who may be in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them.**

**One Shot: Graduation Day, and Hermione has to speak of friends lost. Can she hold together, or will she break? And is Harry really dead? Please Read and Review. **

**Thanx.**

**This is Farewell **

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Hermione Granger stood in front of the Great Hall, staring out at the remaining students of Hogwarts. She was Valedictorian of the graduating class, and everyone was waiting expectantly for her speech. She knew she had to make it count.**

**The war with Voldemort had raged through their sixth year, and most of the seventh. But the fact that it was over was little consolation to most of the students that were left.**

**Families had been torn apart by the war. Brother vs. brother, friend against friend.**

**No one had been shocked when most of the Slytherins who were old enough had taken the Dark Mark and joined Voldemort. In fact, there were only three that had joined the light. And they were still alive. If she looked over at the table... but no. It was still painful.**

**The biggest surprise, however had been when the Creevy brothers had been found out as being spies for Voldemort. They had been passing information about Harry to the dark side since they had arrived at Hogwarts.**

**She took a deep breath, and looked out into the crowd. It hurt more than she could admit to see all those empty seats. But she knew what she had to do.**

**"Peace. It is a precious commodity, even now that Voldemort is gone. But I don't really want to speak of that yet. Not enough time has gone by to truly know if peace will continue."**

**"Love. Hard to believe that was the one thing that could bring him down. The love of our world for Harry Potter. Harry's own love for his friends and family. And most importantly, the love in his heart for the most important person in his life."**

**"Hope. The hope that we will continue, and maybe someday forge ties with those outside the wizarding world. The hope that tomorrow will be better than yesterday. And the hope that Harry's sacrifice did not go in vain."**

**"There is only one thing that I can do. In tribute to Harry, I would like to leave you all with not a memory of empty words, but the feeling that I know we will all see those we have lost again. There will come a day when we are all reunited. Until then, may this ease your hearts."**

**And when she had finished speaking, music began playing. It was a soft, almost sad tune, but she tried not to let it get to her.**

**She began to sing.**

_**This is farewell, farewell but not forever **_

_**This is farewell, until we're back together **_

**From behind her, Ron's voice joined hers.**

_**This is so long for now **_

_**We'll meet again somehow **_

_**Until the day we do **_

_**I will be thinking of you **_

**Pansy Parkinson stood up, tears streaming down her face, as she began to sing.**

**This is farewell to life the way we knew it **

**Beside her, Blaise Zabini clasped her hand, and smiled at everyone.**

**This is farewell but somehow we'll come through it **

**Hermione bit her lip, to help her make it through the rest of the song.**

_**We'll meet another day, you and I **_

_**This is farewell **_

_**Farewell **_

_**Farewell **_

_**Farewell but not goodbye **_

**As everyone applauded, Hermione allowed Ron to help her off the platform. She walked through the throng, being congratulated by the students, who had all been touched in some way. But eventually, she reached the doors, which led out into the hall.**

**As soon as she had closed them behind her, she collapsed to the floor, head on her knees, sobbing.**

**"'Mione, he didn't want you to cry. That's why he gave us the song."**

**She looked up. "I know that, Ron. It's just... There were so many people that were lost for the cause. People that we loved. Dumbledore, Neville, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Viktor Krum..." She broke off, too choked up to continue.**

**"You really cared about him, didn't you," Ron asked, quietly.**

**"Who, Viktor?"**

**As he nodded, she stood up, and gave him one of her more exasperated sighs. "Of course I did. He was my first boyfriend. And my only one."**

**Before Ron could reply, the doors opened again, and Pansy and Blaise walked out.**

**"That was beautiful, Granger," Blaise stated, putting his hand on her shoulder. "And I think the message got through."**

**"Do you really?" Hermione asked, looking at him, hopefully.**

**"Definitely," Pansy replied. "He got this look on his face, and I think he's figuring everything out now."**

**The doors opened a third time, and they all caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair and smoky silver eyes as the figure raced past them, and out the front doors.**

**Draco Malfoy ran faster than he'd ever run in his life. Past Hagrid's cabin, past the lake, and down the path towards Hogsmeade. He knew. The song had been his only clue, but it had been all he'd needed.**

**As he ran up the path towards the cave where Sirius Black had hidden, he slowed. What if he was wrong. What if they really had been saying good-bye?**

**And then he was inside the cave. He glanced around, and sighed. There was no one there.**

**But suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him.**

**"I'm sorry we couldn't let you know sooner. But everyone had to see you grieving for me." A husky voice whispered in his ear. "Otherwise, nobody would believe I was dead."**

**Draco turned, and stared into the emerald green eyes that he had never expected to see again. "How did you know I would find you?"**

**Harry smiled. "Because... We knew you didn't really believe I was dead. I could feel it. And the song was supposed to link to that feeling, and show you where I was."**

**Draco gasped. "So that's why I could find you so easily?" he asked.**

**"Yeah," Harry replied. It was a locator spell, keyed into my aura, and yours."**

**"You've really learned a lot about magic in these past seven years," Draco chuckled, pulling his love close, and kissing him.**

**Harry chuckled. "I guess so," he stated. "But as I proved to Voldemort... magic is no substitute for love."**


End file.
